One Night In Prelude
by Ay
Summary: "Ya. Aku ingin agar kau jatuh-" Sasuke memberi jeda pada ucapannya sebelum melanjutkan, "-jatuh cinta padaku," ucapnya sambil memandang wajah Sakura.'Kalian lihat kan? Uchiha memang tak akan ditolak."AU, Semi-OOC. For Winterblossom. White: Romance...


**One Night In Prelude**

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sama**

**Fic yang didedikasikan untuk Winterblossom**

**White : Romance**

**Alangkah baiknya jika terlebih dahulu, saya mengingatkan…**

**AU, semi-OOC, memiliki tingkat ke-gaje-an yang cukup dapat diperhitungkan…XDD**

**Selamat membaca…**

**.**

**.**

Teng… Teng… Teng… Teng…

"Woi, Teme! Kau mau kemana?" Naruto berlari mengejar sesosok pria berambut raven-Sasuke, yang kini ada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Pulang," ucap Sasuke singkat, jelas dan padat.

"Tunggu! Woi…!"

Brukk…

"Aww…!" Naruto menubruk Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti secara mendadak, "Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak, Teme!" Naruto mengelus-elus jidatnya yang cukup sakit akibat berbenturan dengan punggung Sasuke.

"Kau yang menyuruhku menunggumu," ucap Sasuke tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Ya… Ya… Ya…-" Naruto kini berjalan mensejajari Sasuke, "-Hei Sasuke, kau tahu Sakura-chan dari kelas 2 C tidak?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba sambil berjalan di sisi Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu."

"A—aaapaa? Kau tidak kenal Sakura-chan? Ya ampun, Teme! Sakura-chan itu gadis ter_perfect_ di Konoha High! Dan kau tak mengenalnya? Sungguh tragis nasibmu, Teme! Ckckck…" Naruto mengucapkan hal itu seolah Sasuke menjadi orang ter_primitif_ di Konoha karena tak mengenal gadis itu-Sakura Haruno.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

Sasuke melanjutkan jalannya, kembali meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Woi, Teme!"

Sasuke mendelik ke belakang, "Berisik, Dobe!"

Brukkk…

Sasuke sedikit terhuyung saat dirinya menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Oi… Kau, hati-hati! Eh?" Sasuke tertegun melihat orang yang ditabraknya-yang kini jatuh terduduk di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan mata emerald indah, memancarkan efek _magic_ tersendiri. Rambut merah muda gadis itu sedikit berkibar tertiup semilir angin sore, membingkai indah wajahnya. Emerald bertemu onyx, saling menatap, tak bersuara sedikit pun. Sampai akhirnya ketidakpekaan Naruto merusak _moment_ terindah dalam hidup Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan~~~!" teriak Naruto bagai seorang _fans _yang baru saja bertemu idolanya.

"Eh?" Sasuke tertegun, 'Jadi, gadis ini Sakura?'

Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya, mendelik ke arah Sasuke dan berlalu tanpa sedikit kata apa pun-hanya memberi senyum ala kadarnya pada Naruto.

"Dobe?"

"Hn?"

"Apa gadis itu yang bernama Sakura? Yang kau bilang gadis terperfect di Konoha High?"

"Ya. Lalu?" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, tak paham arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, ku tarik perkataanku barusan."

"Eh?"

"Dia memang gadis ter_perfect_," ucap Sasuke pelan. 'Bagiku' tambahnya dalam hati. Dan Sasuke mengejar Sakura yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Woi, Teme!" Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya melihat tingkah Sasuke.

'Ternyata Teme bisa juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?'

.

.

"Tunggu!" Panggil Sasuke pada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya-Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan kedua alisnya membentuk garis-garis keheranan.

Sasuke akhirnya bisa mensejajari Sakura, ia atur nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau, Sakura kan?" tanyanya penuh perhatiaan. Mata onyxnya menembus emerald Sakura.

Biasanya, tatapan ini sanggup membuat ribuan gadis meleleh dan dibalas dengan senyuman penuh damba para gadis itu. Tapi nyatanya, kali ini Sasuke harus gigit jari. Karena tatapannya bagi Sakura saat ini hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum kecut-mau apa kau?-dari bibir Sakura.

Sasuke tak patah semangat, ia terus mencoba berbagai cara untuk mendapat perhatian Sakura. Diulurkan tangan kekarnya ke arah Sakura, berharap mendapat sambutan hangat jemari Sakura.

"Kau kenal aku kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Siapa pula yang tak kenal siswa tercerdas di Konoha High-Sasuke Uchiha-peraih medali emas di Olimpiade Sains bulan lalu. Sayangnya, kali ini taktik Sasuke kembali gagal. G-A-G-A-L. Karena dengan mudahnya Sakura menjawab,

"Tidak."

-Gubrakk…-

'Oh, demi Kami-sama! Hari ini masih ada yang tak mengenalku?' batin Sasuke merana mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, siswa kelas 2 A. Kau tahu kan?"

Sasuke yakin, kali ini Sakura pasti tahu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha?

"Oohh…"

"Akhirnya… Kau tahu kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura dengan polosnya.

_**Skak match**_

Sasuke diam tak berkutik. Gadis di hadapannya memang luar biasa. Tapi bukan Uchiha, jika tak bisa menebar pesona di hadapan seorang gadis. Sasuke masih punya seribu cara untuk menaklukan gadis di hadapannya.

"Mmm…" Sasuke melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berharap Sakura segera menyambut tangannya.

Entah karena kasihan atau apa? Akhirnya Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno," ucap Sakura datar.

'Nama yang indah,' pikir Sasuke.

Sakura langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpesona dengan nama Saat Sasuke sadar, Sakura sudah berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Oi… Tunggu!" Sasuke berlari kecil mengejar Sakura.

"Apa lagi?" ucap Sakura sambil mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang kini kembali sejajar dengannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis yang sanggup membuat para gadis pingsan ber_jama'ah _di tempat-tidak dengan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah mengikutiku!" Sakura melirik tajam Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Sasuke ringan seolah dengan itu ia mampu menjawab kegusaran Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang!" bentak Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, pulang saja denganku?" seringai tipis muncul di sudut bibir Sasuke.

Sakura hanya memberenggut kesal sambil terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang berjalan di sisinya.

'Kalian lihat kan? Uchiha tak akan ditolak. Titik.' Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha itu.

.

.

**To: Sakura 'my beloved'**

**Konbanwa Sakura. Sedang apa?**

_From: Sakura 'my beloved'_

_Siapa ya?_

**To: Sakura 'my beloved'**

**Silahkan tebak? Pria yang baru saja mengantarmu tadi siang…**

_From: Sakura 'my beloved'_

_Stalker kah?_

.

'Aku dibilang stalker?' dahi Sasuke berkedut membaca pesan dari Sakura.

**.**

**To: Sakura 'my beloved'**

**Aku 'Prince Charming-mu'**

_From: Sakura 'my beloved'_

_Hoekk…_

_._

'Kau hanya malu, lihat saja Sakura… Aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku,' seringai tipis menghiasi bibir Sasuke.

.

.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Sasuke kembali mengejar Sakura sepulang sekolah. Ia seolah sudah cinta mati pada gadis bermabut merah muda di hadapannya. Sepertinya panah _cupid_ sudah tertancap terlalu dalam di hati Uchiha yang satu ini.

Lagi dan lagi, Sakura selalu mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" bentaknya.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin pulang bersamamu," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hufh…" Sakura tak menanggapi Sasuke, ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang dengan setia selalu berjalan di sisinya.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Sakura terhenti. Matanya sedikit redup melihat pemadangan di hadapannya. Sadar akan hal itu, Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Tampak olehnya, Lee-_senpai _dan Tenten-_senpai _sedang bercengkrama mesra.

Sasuke bukan pria bodoh. Ia tahu dari tatapan Sakura-sadar dengan pasti-bahwa itu adalah tatapan kecemburuan. Dan hatinya terasa sesak saat menyadari hal itu.

"Kau menyukai Lee-_senpai _ya?" Tanya Sasuke-dengan tidak pekanya-pada Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu!" ucap Sakura sinis.

Ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa mendengar balasan ucapan dari Sasuke. Dan kali ini, Sasuke tak mengejarnya. Ia merasa kalah…

Tapi sekali lagi, 'Uchiha tak pernah kalah.'

Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi bibir Sasuke sebelum mengejar Sakura.

"Oii… Sakura! Tunggu!"

**.**

**.**

**To: Sakura 'my beloved'**

**Sakura, kau sedang apa? Memikirkanku ya?**

_From: Sakura 'my beloved'_

_Kau… Menggelikan!_

.

Sakura tersenyum melihat pesan singkat dari Sasuke, hanya saja ia tak ingin menunjukkan hal itu dalam balasannya. 'Bisa-bisa si Uchiha itu besar kepala.'

.

**To: Sakura 'my beloved'**

**Loh? Apa itu artinya kau benar-benar sedang memikirkanku?**

**.**

Sakura kembali tersenyum saat membaca balasan Sasuke, ia balas pesan itu dengan semangat.

.

_From: Sakura 'my beloved'_

_Ke-PEDE-an!_

.

'Aku memang PEDE,' batin Sasuke

**.**

**To: Sakura 'my beloved'**

**Ah, Sakura. Kau memang memahami diriku**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum sebelum membalas.

.

_From: Sakura 'my beloved'_

_Hoekk…_

_._

'Kata 'hoekk…' menjadi sangat indah jika keluar dari dirimu, Sakura.'

Dan Sasuke tersenyum, jatuh cinta memang merepotkan.

.

.

Air mata gadis itu jatuh dengan sendirinya. Ia tak sanggup melihat pemandangan ramai di hadapannya. Pemandangan saat pria yang disukainya menyatakan cinta pada gadis lain.

"_Tenten, aku mencintaimu… Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"_

Tak sangggup melihat lebih lama lagi, gadis itu-Sakura-berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi keramaian. Ia tak sadar bahwa ada sesosok pria yang memandangi jatuhnya air mata Sakura dengan hati tertohok.

'Kenapa di sini terasa sakit, Kami-sama, saat aku melihatnya menangis,' batin pria itu sambil mencengkram dadanya.

"Hikss… Hikss.. Hikss…" isak tangis gadis itu terdengar jelas dari ruang kesehatan yang sudah sepi-mengingat sudah sore.

Sasuke memeluk gadis yang tengah menangis, "Menangislah…"

"Kenapa harus seperti ini? Sakit… Sasuke. Disini! Hikss…" gadis itu mencengkram dadanya, menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk hatinya. Inikah rasanya patah hati?

"Aku tahu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sakit, saat melihat Sakura menangis untuk pria lain.

.

.

**To: Sakura 'my beloved'**

**Jam 08 malam di taman kota.**

**.**

Sakura tersenyum, entah berapa lama ia telah berteman dengan Sasuke sejak hari pertama Sasuke menabraknya. Lama kelamaan ia mulai menyukai kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya.

.

_From: Sakura 'my beloved'_

_Oke. Tak ada istilah jam karet!_

.

Sasuke tersenyum mambaca balasan Sakura

**.**

**To: Sakura 'my beloved'**

**Untukmu, aku akan menjadi manusia paling tepat waktu**

_From: Sakura 'my beloved'_

_Gombal! Hoekk…_

_._

'Ku rasa sekali lagi kau mengucapkan kata 'hoek…' maka kata itu akan menjadi kata ter_favorite_ku setelah kata 'hn…'

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kini tengah menatap langit malam yang menampilkan indahnya pesona penghuni langit. Bintang dan bulan secara berdampingan menghiasi langit malam ini. Membuatnya merasa betapa ingin menjadi salah satu penghuni langit tersebut, karena sejauh mata memandang, hanya keindahan lah yang ditawarkan. Pria di sampingnya hanya tersenyum mengamati tingkah gadis di sampingnya. Mereka duduk bersisian di bangku taman kota.

"Hei, Sakura! Lihat, ada bintang jatuh! Ayo kita buat permohonan!" seru pria itu.

"Iya!" jawab Sakura semangat.

Ia kepalkan kedua tangannya membuat bentuk seperti sedang berdoa, dipejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha khusyu dalam permohonannya.

Selang beberapa saat, Sakura kembali membuka matanya.

"Tadi kau minta apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang wajah Sakura di sampingnya.

"Rahasia-" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, "-Kalau kau?"

"Aku ingin kau jatuh," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang langit.

"Eh?-" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, "-Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya ketus.

"Ya. Aku ingin agar kau jatuh-" Sasuke memberi jeda pada ucapannya sebelum melanjutkan, "-jatuh cinta padaku," ucapnya sambil memandang wajah Sakura.

Blush…

Sakura dapat merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke. Ia ukir senyum terindah di bibirnya sebelum membalas,

"Aku rasa, aku memang telah mulai jatuh cinta padamu."

"Eh?" Sasuke benar-benar terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

"Mungkin malam ini, bisa menjadi permulaan mencintaimu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum, mata emeraldnya memandang langit malam.

"Apa itu berarti kau menerima cintaku?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

"Mungkin," ucap Sakura ringan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Nona Sakura!" seringai tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke.

Dan langit Konoha malam ini menjadi saksi permulaan kisah cinta antara Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

'**Kalian lihat kan? Uchiha memang tak akan ditolak.'**

"Sakura, lihat! Ada bintang jatuh lagi!" tunjuk Sasuke ke arah langit.

"Mana?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam.

Cupp…

Satu kecupan berhasil didaratkan Sasuke ke pipi Sakura.

"Sasuke!"

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

*jedotin kepala di tembok*

Huee~~~

Kenapa jadi gaje tingkat tinggi gini?

Hehehe… Maaf kalau fic ini sangat abal..-,-*pundung di kolong meja*

Fic ini khusus ay dedikasikan untuk Winterblossom

Ayo ikutan Winterblossom!*sales dadakan*XDD

Kira-kira temanya masuk ga ya?-,-

Akhir kata terima kasih telah membaca sampai disini.

Jangan lupa ripiu ya~~XDD

Jaa…

**Aya^^03082010**


End file.
